


You'll Come Apart

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry Potter, Community: daily_deviant, First Time, HP: EWE, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry knows what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Come Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Daily Deviant's January 2016 theme, everything old is new: anal sex & virgins](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/640033.html).
> 
> Thanks to capitu and blithelybonny for looking this one over for me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Charlie's hands were huge on Harry's lower back, and the warmth of them bled through Harry's thin cotton shirt. Harry shivered and bit his lip. His cheeks flooded with colour at the thought of what he was asking. But Harry was sure.

"Yeah, I want this. I want you."

Charlie smiled, though his eyes still held a trace of reservation. "You know that my job is here in Romania. I'm not sure that I'll ever move back to England."

"I know."

"You're only at the reserve for another month. I know you like it here, but...you belong in England."

Harry nodded. He knew that was true, too. The summer was half over, and even though it had already been one of the best summers of his life, he would have to go back to London soon. Back to his real life. He still hadn't quite figured out how he felt about that.

When he needed somewhere to go after the war, somewhere to escape to for a little while, Ron had suggested helping out on the Romanian reserve with Charlie. It had been brilliant: being in nature, getting to observe the majestic dragons, working himself to the bone, and crashing into an exhausted sleep every night. 

The best part though, was getting to know Charlie. He was quieter than most of the Weasleys, but he was steady and confident. When he wasn't wrangling dragons, he was reading by the fire or drinking a quiet pint of ale with one of his colleagues. 

Now that Harry was there and sharing his cabin, Charlie went out of his way to make him feel at home. They spent long nights talking about their pasts and their futures and everything in between. Charlie was so easy to talk to. He was patient and understanding, insightful and comforting. There was something about him that made Harry feel like he could tell him anything. Something that made him feel like Charlie could be trusted. Something that made Harry feel safe.

It didn't take long for Harry to realise that the feelings of admiration and respect he had for Charlie were far from platonic. The realisation should have terrified him, for fear that he would ruin his new friendship. Instead, the knowledge filled him with a quiet warmth. 

That warmth grew hot when Charlie pulled him close one night as Harry headed off to bed and kissed him gently on the lips. Since that night, the fire had burned inside of him, glowing bright as they kissed against the wooden shed or rubbed against each other on Charlie's sofa. Now, Harry wanted more. He cared about Charlie, and even though he knew that things might not work out between them, Harry wanted to do this with Charlie.

"Maybe I do, but that doesn't mean that I don't know what I want." He tilted his head up and pressed his lips against Charlie's in a sweet kiss. "I want you to fuck me, Charlie."

Charlie grinned down at him, and his hands skimmed down Harry's back to caress his arse. "If you're sure, Harry, then it would be my pleasure."

Harry's stomach flipped as Charlie led him to his bed. They traded slow, easy kisses as their clothing seemed to melt away. Charlie sat back against the headboard and pulled Harry down into his lap. Their cocks brushed together as Harry pressed close, making them both shudder. Harry loved this position, straddling Charlie's lap. He loved the firm breadth of Charlie's thighs beneath him. He loved the slight height advantage it afforded him. He loved the way Charlie's hands would roam eagerly over every inch of his skin.

This was happening. He was going to have sex. With Charlie. Charlie was going to—

"Is this okay?" A slick finger slid down his cleft, slipping down to circle his rim. 

Harry nodded eagerly, relaxing his muscles and letting Charlie in. He'd been practising for days, fingering himself late at night in his bed while he worked up the courage to ask Charlie for what he wanted. Charlie's fingers were a bit thicker than his own—and a bit rougher—but the pleasurable sense of fullness was still the same. No, it was better. Because now the fingers moved with an ease that had alluded Harry in his awkward positioning under his blankets. Charlie's fingers twisted and spread and curled down against his channel walls until they brushed up against something that made Harry quiver and shake.

"That good?" Charlie's tone was earnest, and Harry's heart stuttered at the genuine attentiveness in his voice. He'd already known that Charlie would take care of him, but it was still so _good_ to hear the proof.

"Yeah, it's great. But I think I'm ready for more now."

"Okay, alright. How do you want to do this?"

Charlie continued to lazily pump his fingers into Harry's arse, which made thinking of silly things like logistics rather difficult. "I—I thought we could...like this."

"You sure? It would be easier on your hands and knees for your first time." 

Harry considered this briefly, but shook his head. "I want to be able to see you."

"Okay, like this is good. You can control things better from this position anyways." Charlie smiled, crooked and sweet. "Kneel up."

Harry pushed himself up onto his knees, and Charlie's fingers slid out of him. He felt open and aching. A small whine escaped Harry's throat at the loss, but the fingers were soon replaced by a round pressure at the rim of his hole. Experimentally, he pushed down against it, stomach clenching in anticipation at the barest hint of a stretch.

"That's it, push yourself down on me. Nice and easy."

Harry took a deep breath and eased himself downwards, relaxing into the feeling of Charlie's cock splitting him open. It hurt, but not as much as he'd been expecting. The sting almost felt good, accompanied by the feeling of Charlie's mouth on his nipple, and the indescribable sensation of taking somebody else inside of him.

He almost couldn't believe it when the curve of his arse hit Charlie's hip bones. Charlie's entire cock was inside of him. Harry instinctively squeezed his muscles, wincing and squirming as he fully registered every hard inch of him. Charlie's breath was ragged, his hands sliding to Harry's arse and hips to knead the flesh. 

"Are you okay?"

"I—" Harry's breath hitched as he shifted, and the slight burn started to fade as he grew accustomed to Charlie's cock. "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm really, really okay. I think...maybe I want to move now."

Charlie's hands clenched in approval. "Whatever feels good. No rush."

Harry flashed a shaky grin. "No? You going to— _ah_ —stay inside of me all night?"

"Now there's an idea."

Harry kissed the side of his mouth and readied his thighs before raising himself slowly upwards. "Maybe next time," he breathed. 

The sensation of Charlie's cock sliding out of him was strange, almost uncomfortably so. It felt like he was missing something, like he was losing something that he desperately wanted back. He pushed back down a little fast, but Charlie's hands on his hips halted him before he could get too far.

"Careful now. Don't hurt yourself."

Charlie's grip tightened, and he guided Harry back down, then up, easing him into a tender, rolling rhythm. It was good, the way Charlie's cock slid so sweetly into Harry, piercing him with a gentle and overwhelming pressure. Harry draped his hands over Charlie's broad shoulders, letting the warm strength of Charlie's arms and body keep him upright. His cock smeared streaks of precome on Charlie's hard abdomen, bobbing merrily with each drop of Harry's hips. 

Harry almost felt like he couldn't breathe for the pleasure, but there was no way he would be able to stop. The feeling of Charlie's cock inside of him, his hands on Harry's waist, the bright blue of his eyes as he gazed in admiration at Harry—all of it was far more addictive than any potion could ever be. Even in Harry's wildest, most vivid fantasies, it had never been like this. Harry had never known his body could feel like this, like he was coming apart and falling together, all at the same time.

The feeling of rapture mounted, growing and merging into something entirely out of Harry's control. He pushed more insistently back onto Charlie's cock, forcing Charlie's hands and hips to keep pace with Harry's swelling need. With barely a guiding thought, one of Harry's hands dropped from Charlie's shoulder to his own throbbing cock. He squeaked at the friction and at the feeling of Charlie's hips angling for a particularly devastating thrust. 

Charlie maintained the angle as Harry stripped his cock. His mouth fell open on a stream of pleading pants, every cell in his body crying out for merciful release. He fell silent when he came, so overcome by the deluge of pleasure that there wasn't space in his brain to account for sound. The cock in his arse almost seemed to grow larger and more solid as his passage rippled around the intrusion, but Harry didn't mind. It made the enjoyable sensations rocketing through his body more acute, every tingle magnified into an electric jolt of satisfaction.

Harry was so lost in the aftermath, that he barely registered that Charlie was still pumping into him, faster and faster as he chased his relief. Just as the suggestion of discomfort brought Harry back down to earth, Charlie stilled and his expression went lax and content. Harry kissed Charlie then, pouring every bit of his joy and satisfaction into the meeting of their lips, as Charlie came.

"So that was good, then?" Charlie asked, when they finally parted. 

Harry grinned. "It was definitely good."

Charlie looked ridiculously pleased before something sweet and almost shy slid across his face. "Maybe...maybe you'd like to stay here tonight?"

Harry could feel his cheeks heating. Which was ridiculous, considering what they'd just been doing. They didn't usually stay the whole night together. Charlie liked his space when he slept, and it seemed silly to deny him it when Harry's bed was just a room away. He was touched and pleased that Charlie made the offer now, that this shared experience between them clearly meant something to Charlie, too. 

"Yeah, I'd like that." 

Charlie cleaned them both off with a wave of his wand before pulling the blankets over them both. He slid his fingers into Harry's hair and tugged him forward for a slow, gentle kiss. Harry let himself be maneouvered, focusing on the warmth he felt just by being in Charlie's presence. 

He didn't know what the future held for them, but for now, this was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
